Reality Blows
by twilights.exoticbeauty
Summary: Sexy Edward Contest! Military Edward! Smutty and Romantic.


Sexy Edward Contest:

name of your story : Reality Blows

your name: twlight.exoticbeauty

Type of Edward : Military

Character type: OOC

Story type: all human

POV: Edward and Bella

Edward's Pov :

I was running trying to think clearly and hoping to God I wouldn't die here. Flashes of light and explosions filled the sky. The air was filled with the scent of death and smoke.

Turning I fired a round of bullets to the enemy. Dodging the bullets they fired back I continued running , until a sharp pain hit my leg and I stumbled. Glancing down I saw a bullet in my leg , bleeding heavily. I continued to try to get away but I was slowed by my injury.

Another round of bullets came flying towards me. I did my best to dodge them but this time I wasn't as lucky. Two bullets sank in my stomach and all I could do was fall to the ground as blackness and surreal pain surrounded me...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was walking in a dark place. I couldn't see and I was afraid. Trying my best to keep a leveled mind I called out to the dark.

" Hello? Is anybody here?" Silence followed until I heard a faint laugh.

" Has it been too long Edward? You can't even recognize your own wife?" I knew this voice , it was the voice of everything good. It brought back memories of warmth and happy days. Days when war hadn't droven us apart.

" Bella , Is that really you? Where are you? Bella!" I ran blindly hoping to find the person I loved most in this world.

Suddenly I saw her. She was wearing a blue dress and sitting on a big bed with white satin sheets. Running towards her I grabbed her in a big embrace burying my face in her neck. I felt complete.

" It seems as though you missed me." Gasping with disbelief , I laughed a slightly hysterical laugh.

" My dear Bella , the day you said that you would never forgive me if I left for this war. Do you remember what I told you?" My body gave a spasm of pain at that thought.

" Of course , you said this was your duty to our country and you wanted to fight for peace. I told you I wouldn't wait for you. I told you I wanted a divorce." I winced at the word. That had been the worse day of my life. To have the love of your life tell you they would leave you. The pain was unbearable.

" I'm glad your here. I've missed you so much. Everyday I lived in my most deepest hell. Every night I would wake up panting and in a cold sweat. I .." I was cut off by her soft red lips pressing against mine.

" Edward I need you. I want us to be one." My eyes widened but I did not complain. Slowly I felt her hands unbuttoning my shirt. Soft warm hands traced the cotours of my chest before suddenly massaging my abs. I groaned in delight and slight pain. For my erection was getting too hard to bear. My still fully clad hips were bucking towards her hands. She smiled a teasing smile.

" Is something the matter Edward?" I looked at her pleadingly. I was at her mercy and never had I felt so vulnerable yet delighted at the same time.

She pulled my pants down slowly and freed my impossibly hard erection. Slowly she put her finger in her mouth and with that finger dragged it up my length. I groaned with satisfation.

" Do you want to try something new Edward? I just want to make you feel good." she them took the tip of me in her mouth her hands massaging my balls. I was quivering and bucking my hips. I couldn't control myself at all. With a scream I released. The release was so powerful that my knees gave away and I landed on the soft bed. Taking her right away I pushed myself in to her and she screamed with delight.

" Tell me you love me , tell me your mine forever, Bella." She smiled and I felt her about to cum.

" I love you Edward. I'll only be yours if you will be mine." She released in to me and we both collasped.

" I've never been anyone else's. Your the only one who I have ever given myself to. I would die for you." I told her with honesty.

" Yet I have to share you with our country. Truly you will die for them. Is my hold not strong enough?" My eyes widened and I feared she would leave me once again.

" I promise you , I will never leave you again. Can you promises me the same?"

" Silly Edward , I never left you."

Bella's POV:

Stumbling in the house that me and Edward had bought I heard the telephone ring. Running towards it as fast as I could without tripping. I picked it up.

" Bella? Is this you?" It was Emmett. My heart started racing. Wether for good news or bad. Please let Edward be safe. I never got to ask for forgivness with my rash words last time. I never even meant any of it.

" Yes this is me. Whats going on Em?" I was starting to panic a bit.

" Edward went down in battle , he's currently in the Seattle Hospital right now." Fresh tears started rolling down my cheeks. Emmett must have heard me sobbing because he then told me some good news.

" Bells , the doctors say that he should live. He's lucky the bullets didn't hit him anywhere fatal. All his vital organs are okay. Maybe you should head down here. I'm pretty sure he wants his wife here right now. He's still unconsious from the stuff the doctors gave him before surgery so he should wake up soon."

" I'll be there right away." I grabbed my keys and floored my car. I didn't even glance at the old truck. This was the one time I was glad Edward had bought me a car made for speed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Walking up to the receptionist at the hospital , I asked for Edward's room number. She told me it was in the intensive care unit. I ran to his room. Quietly I opened the door. Only to be met with a million machines hooked up to my one true love. I held back a sob.

I stayed and held his hand for hours until unfortunately I really needed to use the bathroom. I pecked his forehead with a promise to be back soon. Leaving him with Alice. Running to go pee I cursed the water I had this morning.

Edward's POV:

I was drifting away from the darkness and I could see light. I didn't want to go towards the light because I wanted to continue being with my love. Unfortunately my wishes didn't matter and a unfamiliar beeping sound filled my ears. Keeping my eyes shut , I begged to God that Bella would be here. I knew I was setting myself up for disapointment. For all I knew we were not even a couple anymore. She could have already divorced us and was waiting for my signature. I opened my eyes only to feel pain in my abdomin and a blow to the heart. The only person in the room was Alice , who was smiling and bouncing in her seat.

" I'm so glad your awake! You had me so scared Edward! Dont you ever do something so stupid ever again , going off to war. I hope you learned your lesson. Edward why do you look so sad?" My younger sister had always been good at reading me , and right now the pain that washed through me was hard to comprehend. Bella wasn't here.

She didn't care anymore. I cursed my bad luck to have survived. I didn't want to anymore , my reason for existing didn't even care if I continued to exist. My eyes filled with uncharacterisitic tears and suddenly I was sobbing for dear life. I wanted to die , in that dark filled area, It had just been me and my love. It had been magical and I wanted it so badly I felt sick.

With a jolt of realisation the arms that held me while I cried were stronger then Alice's , I felt so safe in them and I only knew one person who had ever done that to me. Taking a deep breath I realised the scent was different too. A mix of freesia and wild strawberries filled my nostrils. I looked up and through blurry tear filled eyes I made out Bella's worried face.

My eyes widened and I quickly wrapped my arms around her before she would leave. The desperation in my actions were obvious. She rubbed slow circles on my back and I eventually calmed down.

" It's okay Edward , your home. I'm here. Shhhhh." She was here and it meant only one thing.

" Tell me we are not having a divorce. Tell me you still love me and won't leave. I'm so sorry about everything , I shouldn't have left." The seconds it took her to respond were pure torture.

" Edward I never meant to blurt that out. It was a last ditch attempt to keep you with me. Of course I still love you. I never left." I breathed a sigh of relief and laid my head down in between her collarbone and neck.

TWO MONTHS LATER:

I was sitting in my temporary wheelchair while my wife busied herself with packing up all the things in the hospital room. I watched her with a relaxed smile on my face. The war had finally ended a week ago and I learned that all of my friends were safe.

" Edward what are you smiling at sweetheart?" Bella looked at me confused.

" Can't a man smile when he gets a great view of his wife's behind , while she is packing up fo him to leave this hospital?" She smiled at that and turned to give me a quick peck. The smile reminded me of that dream I had when I had fainted after going down in the battle. That brought on another smile and a slight problem beneath me jeans.

" I can't wait to get out of here. I miss our bed." I grinned at that for the double meaning.

" I bought new sheets! There snow white and silk. Absolutely fabulous , you'll love it." Oh how right she was. If my dream was an indicator of what was to come.

" Bella have I mentioned I like you in blue?"


End file.
